<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Girls' Windows by Lirianis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810692">The Girls' Windows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirianis/pseuds/Lirianis'>Lirianis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>cien palabras exactas [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>St Trinian's (2007 2009)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Post-Break Up, Summer Vacation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2012-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2012-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:55:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirianis/pseuds/Lirianis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>El curso se ha acabado y Camilla se queda sola con el Sr. Darcy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>cien palabras exactas [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Girls' Windows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Publicado originalmente en mi LiveJournal en el año 2012 para un reto que consiste en obtener un título del Random Title Generator by Maygra y escribir un drabble de exactamente 100 palabras.</p><p>Publicado en AO3 en el año 2020 sin ninguna modificación.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Camilla suspira al subirse al taxi. El internado se ve tan vacío que no puede imaginarse pasando ahí el verano entero con el Sr. Darcy como única compañía. Si al menos esta vez Geoffrey se hubiese quedado… No tiene sentido lamentarlo, ella siempre ha sido demasiado fogosa y el pobre Geoffrey necesita una compañera más apocada.</p><p>Mientras arrancan Camilla lanza una última mirada al internado. Los obreros ya están trabajando y para cuando vuelva el edificio estará como nuevo. Con una sonrisa traviesa la directora se pregunta cuál de sus niñas será la primera en romper una ventana ese año.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Para los que no hayan visto la película sólo diré: Rupert Everett interpretando a una señora inglesa y enamorando perdidamente a Colin Firth. ¿Interesad@s ya? Por cierto, el Sr. Darcy es su perrito.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>